


I Watch You, You Watch Me

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgy, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They were good boys; they waited for their invitation.





	I Watch You, You Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

                “This is hot. How come we’ve never done this before?” Sideswipe asked, pressing up against Sunstreaker’s back. He nibbled the side of Sunstreaker’s neck and he tilted his head to the side, giving Sideswipe more room.

                “You’re the one who said we should wait for an invitation,” Sunstreaker replied, optic shutters closing partway. But not all the way, oh no. There was no way in Hell he was missing out on what was in front of him.

                Off to the right, Bumblebee was slowly grinding against Jazz’s hard spike, staring down into his superior’s visor with a half smirk. Mirage lounged on a nest of pillows next to them, idling stroking his spike and observing like the spy he was.

                In the opposite corner, Tracks was desperately clutching the sides of his chair, his legs spread wide and hanging off the seat’s edges. Bluestreak knelt on the floor in front of him, glossa slowly dragging up Tracks’ valve over and over again while he fingered his own. Hound and Cliffjumper were only a few feet away, the little red minibot’s aft hiked up high in the air as Hound pumped in and out of him smoothly.

                All very exciting to watch, but Sunstreaker couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Optimus Prime, spread-eagled on the floor and moaning quietly. Prowl bounced steadily on Prime’s very proportional spike, head thrown back in abandon. Ratchet was an arm’s length away, optics a thin blue slit of color as he watched Prowl’s doorwings shiver and shake. Smokescreen eagerly licked and sucked at Ratchet’s spike while on all fours, straddling one of Ratchet’s outstretched legs. Trails of lubricant trickled down his inner thighs and his pelvis rocked back and forth, unattended spike bobbing in the air.

                “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to get kicked out and miss this,” Sideswipe said reverently. His hand crept around Sunstreaker’s front and stroked the armor just above his pelvic plating. “They said we could play with anyone, right?”

                Sunstreaker reached behind him and grabbed his twin, pulling him around to Sunstreaker’s front. He tumbled down into Sunstreaker’s lap with a flirtatious wink.

                “Don’t worry, baby,” Sideswipe crooned, his interface panel snapping aside. He shifted, sliding across Sunstreaker’s lap until the wet heat of his valve centered over Sunstreaker’s left thigh. He ground down against Sunstreaker’s leg, hips moving in a sinuous figure eight. “You know I’m not going anywhere. This is perfect, really: you can be a voyeur to your spark’s content, and I’ll put on a good show for anyone who wants to see twins going at it.”

                Sideswipe pushed himself up onto his knees, grabbing Sunstreaker’s chin and forcing him to look at his brother. He bend down slightly and brushed his lips against Sunstreaker’s, melting against Sunstreaker’s chest. Sunstreaker’s hands rose up and cupped Sideswipe’s aft, fingers sliding down it to fondle the very tops of his thighs. His fingers curled around and were practically scorched by the heat pouring off Sideswipe’s bared valve. He shuddered a little, his own panel transforming aside, spike rapidly pressurizing the rest of the way.

                “Don’t make it _too_ good of a show,” Sunstreaker warned, gently pinching the thinner planting just behind Sideswipe’s valve. Sideswipe smiled, smug and secretive. Keeping one hand on Sunstreaker’s shoulder he leaned back, his body forming a graceful arch. His free hand trailed down his frame until it cupped his valve and he inserted a finger into himself, making a small pleased sound.

                Someone cried out across the room and Sideswipe’s smile widened. With a graceful flurry of limbs he whirled around and sank down onto Sunstreaker’s spike with a drawn out sigh. He leaned back against Sunstreaker’s shoulder and fisted his own spike, his body slowly rising and falling.

                “Just good enough for them to wish they had invited us sooner,” Sideswipe murmured, nuzzling the side of Sunstreaker’s face.

                Sunstreaker gripped Sideswipe’s hips and hung on as Sideswipe writhed in his lap, hot and needy and familiar. He looked out over Sideswipe’s shoulder and met the optics of first Hound and then Ratchet. Both their gazes were assessing, trailing over Sideswipe’s blatantly exposed body like a caressing hand. They apparently liked what they saw because Hound started fragging Cliffjumper faster and Ratchet thrust up into Smokescreen’s mouth almost violently.

                “I think they already regret it,” Sunstreaker murmured back.

 

~ End


End file.
